Let Go
by Sachi Gosetsuke
Summary: All grown up and in college, Asuka’s ready to start anew. Yet the past catches up with her and she’s back where she started: the Iron Fists Tournament.Sequel to Bring Me To Life.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Go**

_By Sachi Gosetsuke_

Summary: Sequel to _Bring Me To Life_…all grown up and in college, Asuka's ready to start anew. Yet the past catches up with her and she's back where she started: the Iron Fists Tournament.

_**Sachi**_: I can't stress enough on how freaking **thankful** I am for all those reviews and the support that you guys gave me on _Bring Me To Life_. In all honesty, I would have never thought that it would have turned out like the way it did – but my stories never end up that way, do they? I decided to write this story in First POV. Since the prequel was more like a flashback of memories…well, I think it's time to hear from the fighter herself.

Here's to those of you who have been with Asuka from the very beginning :)

**DISCLAIMER**: don't own Tekken, don't own the characters, **DO** own the story, do not sue me, kill me, **copy my story**, inflict upon me unimaginable torture OR _imaginable_ torture…the works :)

* * *

_You hold the answers deep within your own mind_

"Don't make this any harder than it already is."

_Death in its most hideous forms_

"Your future…is limited…you were never meant to be born…"

_Catch me as I fall_

"Have you ever wondered what would have happened if we had never met?"

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

"I didn't help…I wasn't here…it's all my fault."

_This truth drives me into madness_

"Because sometimes I want to get out too…"

_Fallen angels at my feet_

"You have your whole life ahead of you, and you only live once."

_Whispered voices at my ear_…

"You're a good person, Kenichi, don't do this!"

_Death before my eyes…lying next to me I fear…_

"Sometimes, the path of the fighter requires letting in dark feelings, weighing them, and then letting them go."

_She beckons me, shall I give in upon my end shall I begin?_

"If you do change, don't change too much."

_Forsaking all I've fallen for…_

I was the bird, trapped in her cage, waiting to fly.

_I rise to meet the end_

* * *

_**Lesson no.1**_: Keep your words sweet…because you never know when you're going to have to eat them back. And though you must always keep your enemies closer than you friends, make sure your friends don't come out of your sight. 

I think I failed lesson one.

The impact of his punch was hard enough to knock me off my feet.

Before I fell to the ground, I threw my hands out and landed on all fours. I rolled over to the side, as far away as I could get from his killing kick that would've broken more than a few ribs, had it met it's target. I got up, my arm clenching my shoulder, gritting my teeth together so hard together it hurt. I slid to my fighting stance just as he came running back, his fists ready, but I was ready as well…

Our scenery changed faster than I could feel myself blocking his fists, and my eyes became blurry as if the whole world was spinning faster and faster. Before I could even achieve any balance, I was knocked off my feet once more, falling towards the edge of a cliff that came out of nowhere, broken and battered, inside and out.

I nearly fell all the way through, but I my hands caught the edge and I held on literally for dear life. I heard his heavy footsteps coming closer…

Though my body held on, I could not. My eyes were blurry once more, only this time it was because they were swimming with tears in defeat. I stared back up at my rival, his glare hard and full of hate, sapphire eyes that seemed to pierce right into my soul…

"Kenichi…why…?"

He showed no mercy, no pity, as he spoke deeply.

"Don't expect me to wipe your tears away this time."

His kick was the only answer I felt.

I was falling in slow motion, falling to my death, but all I could see was his blue eyes, those deep sapphire pools that I so longingly wanted to see behind, and I could not even hear my own scream. Everything was fading to black, as I came closer and closer to death…

His eyes turned red in my vision…

And I slowly woke up.

* * *

_Don't turn away,  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide,  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes,  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light,  
Never sleep never die_

-- "_Whisper_" by **Evanescence**

* * *

**NOTE!** The beginning was meant to be messy as it is. It's kind of a weird "dream-like" walk-through of **Bring Me To Life**. It's supposed to represent "scattered memories" or even Asuka reminiscing. I took little bits and quotes from the **prequel**. 

The italics are lyrics to Evanescence's song "Whisper" – from the **Origin** album, NOT **Fallen**. Which is why the first two italics might be unfamiliar. And yeah, I did intend to skip from the first few verses all the way to the refrain where "_Fallen angels at my feet_" start.

I actually wanted to base this sequel to that song when I first thought up Bring Me To Life – and yes, as you could have guessed it, I had been back at being obsessed with _Evanescence_, because during then I found out about their new album, **The Open Door**. And ta da! The way I arranged the lyrics there fit perfectly with the selected line from the prequel.

This song is a way of telling people that in the end only you need to look out for yourself, even at the most dangerous times – henceforth, the first line of the chorus: "Don't turn away." What Asuka is doing, right? And now, looking back, I also see it as fake friends who you think you can trust but when you need them the most they disappear. Which is why I decided to throw the song in with Asuka's relation with **Kenichi**…kinda.

Yeah, just a little factoid for you guys. Yes, I'm crazy – you're point? Thank you for reading and questions, comments, flames, and etc. are most welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Go**

_By Sachi Gosetsuke_

Summary: Sequel to _Bring Me To Life_…all grown up and in college, Asuka's ready to start anew. Yet the past catches up with her and she's back where she started: the Iron Fists Tournament.

_**Sachi**_: has pushed my buttons one, TOO MANY TIMES. First they mess up the first chapter, and then they **delete** the story, and finally, THEY MESS UP THE 1st CHAPTER. Eff you FanFiction.

**DISCLAIMER**: don't own Tekken, don't own the characters, **DO** own the story, do not sue me, kill me, **copy my story**, inflict upon me unimaginable torture OR _imaginable_ torture…the works :)

* * *

_**They say**_ that when you die, your whole life flashes right before your eyes… 

I wouldn't know for sure. No one does.

But now we know, don't we?

But everything you have seen. Everything I've been through. My life, its memories, the dreaming, the fighting, searching, finding, disappointment, songs and tuneless winds…it doesn't end there.

There's so much more to see.

Doors to be opened. Questions to ask. Truth needed to be heard. Looking, reaching, calling…the song's not over yet. The bird is still flying. I'm still alive.

A week had passed since that scary phone call. A week since I found my song. A week since I received the invite for the Iron Fists. I'm here, sitting up on my dorm bed, drowsy and confused, the reminiscent of the dream placed in my mind.

I looked over at my alarm clock. It was only 3:00 in the morning. Only six more hours till I'll be on a train to Tokyo, and three more hours till my alarm sets off.

My head was pounding.

I remember my old nightmares, of distorted memories twisted into some cynical dark tale before my very eyes. They never were that scary. Even as a kid, I never woke up from them, scared in the middle of the night, calling for my father like some strange cliché where the parent comes to convince their child that whatever monsters they had would never hurt them. I was a tough kid even then. Or perhaps I never did dream anything that bad enough to remember, let alone wake up from.

I do remember a one of them, not too long ago, that seem to always come back over and over again until it carved its memories into my head. But I never was good at details. And even if I could remember, I wouldn't want to. With it's blood-red sun setting over the horizon, and the purple-winged monster haunting me…

The first time I ever had that nightmare I woke up shaking like I was now. For a split second I had forgotten where I was, what was happening, with only the lingering presence of my nightmare with me.

A nightmare bad enough to wake me from my slumber should be pretty scary. And it always was, every time it came back.

And now this one…

I shouldn't be worrying. There was no need. Nope, not me. I'm Asuka Kazama, and I don't worry. Especially about a creepy dream that included a certain blue-eyed boy…who disappeared almost more than two months ago…and was beating the crap out of me.

And _especially_ if it was the same exact dream I had dreamt last night…and the night after that…

_Yeah_…

Automatically, without even noticing, I drew my hand to the base of my neck – and panicked. It was bare, and it shouldn't have been bare, should never be completely bare, for I always, _always_ wore—

I looked down on my pillow and sighed with relief at the sight of the gold chain. I picked up my necklace and latched it back on. The very necklace with the rectangular locket with a picture of two unfamiliar people…

But the pictures never mattered anyway. This necklace still brought me a sense of comfort and security, even though it had been over ten years ago when I found it in my father's office, and learned that it had belonged to my mother…

I laid down and shut my eyes tight, desperate to catch some Z's that I knew would never come until a minute before I had to wake up again. I also hoped that the nightmare would not come back, and I almost believed in my naivety that it didn't mean a thing.

Almost.

* * *

"Where did I put my…" I murmured to myself, looking underneath my bed. 

"Oh no, I just keep on falling – BACK TO THE SAME OLD! Where's hope, when misery comes crawling'!"

God, Hazuki has a terrible and LOUD voice.

I think I'm going crazy. All week, I've had the strangest of strange moods, filled with absent-minded phases and daydreaming -- and whenever I wasn't busy trying to get my millions of junk together for this very day, I was doing hardcore training, or as Hazuki puts it, "beating myself to death."

"I need to get ready for the tournament Hazuki! I've slacked off for far too long and I've only got a week!" I remember telling her after she tried to get me to rest.

"Oh come on, you weren't slacking off! You practically live in this gym, it's all good!" she retorted, while dragging me away from the fitness center.

And now, today's the day I haul my ass off to the Mishima Grand Hotel to do the whole shebang with the other fighters.

The grand opening of the tournament -- it's where all the fighters come to listen to some old geezer explaining for about an hour the rules and such. But afterwards we also get a chance to "get to know our fellow competitors."

Nostalgically, I vaguely remembered that part of the opening, looking around and seeing all sorts of fighters…older than me…a hell of a lot taller than me…and definitely more experienced.

But I'm ready now.

Yet needless to say, I was pulling my hairs out for the littlest things. And believe me, this in fact annoyed me a lot more than it annoyed my room mate. It was just, so _unlike_ me. Me, Asuka Kazama, paranoid? Yeah, right.

Still…I'll admit that I'm a _tad_ bit nervous for the tournament. And I _really_ did not need to deal with college duties or _drama_ from my friends, and to top it off, I supposedly had upcoming danger heading my way. Yay.

And then of course that damned dream…

Nope. Already forgotten.

But other than that…I was pretty damned excited.

So basically with these ten different mood swings of mine changing by the hour, Hazuki might just be a bit _more_ freaked out by me than usual.

I still don't know what had gotten into me when I got the invite a week ago, sitting temptingly on the floor of the dorm. First the confusion, then the dreaded horror…and then the excitement.

Fighting in these tournaments was where I belonged. If people say they have their own kind of oxygen, well, I suppose fighting was the air I breathed.

But don't get me wrong – it's not like I picked fights at random just so I could get someone to bleed or anything. In fact, I fought not only for the thrill of it, or the honor, no, I fought for TRUTH, I fought for JUSTICE, I fought for the innocents who can't fight for themselves—

…And you already know about this.

So here I was, we are, I am, looking in my drawers for about the hundredth time for my last and fourth CD case. Which is just so damned annoying that I can't find a worn-out, hot red CD case with graphity and stickers and other nonsense inscribed just about everywhere on it.

It really shouldn't be too hard to miss, since it's so freaking huge. I stuffed it with billions of CDs that I no longer really needed thanks to my trusty iPod. But I'm a music freak remember? I can't go anywhere without my iPod, and just in case, my CD player and CDs. All 325 CDs. Individually placed into the CD pockets.

And keeping all those CDs in tip-top shape definitely proves exactly how crazy I am. Both mentally and…musically?

"Hazuki, have you seen my…? Oh, what the hell?!"

"EVERYBODY LIVE—! Hmm?" Hazuki asked, mid-singing.

"I was looking everywhere for that!" I glared at her. I wouldn't be surprised if smoke was bellowing from my ears right then.

I glanced at my watch. "Dammit, Hazuki, it's t-minus thirty minutes till my train comes! Did you take any of my other stuff?"

She just glared back at me, lowering the volume on her stereo. "No, I didn't, your case was the only thing unpacked. Now chil-lax, Asuka!"

"I have to get going in fifteen minutes to a life-risking tournament, and you're telling me to _chil-lax_?!"

"Well you don't _have_ to go to the tournament!"

I just rolled my eyes in frustration. "Whatever, I _really_ do not have time for this."

I picked up my case and stuffed it in my backpack, while she retorted, "I still don't get why you're going."

I sighed, exasperated. "It's complicated. I don't have time to explain."

She blocked my way to the bathroom. "Well you had all week to explain loud and clear, but you were too busy being a total _jerk_."

I hesitated, not meeting her penetrating eyes. I felt guilty, not explaining to my friend about the mess I was in. God knows I've wanted to tell someone about it, be comforted, get some help. But what can they do about it? It's my burden to bear, not theirs, and who knows, it may even put them in danger. This was my problem, and mine alone, and I'm the only one who can fix it.

"Look, I'm sorry if I've been a total…bitch lately," I said slowly. "I've just been really stressful, ok? I'm not even used to acting up like this."

Her expression softened, but she continued, "Well I could help you, you know…" she stopped when I started shaking my head.

"There's nothing you can do," I said, "And even if there was, I'd rather you still not try to. Nothing good comes out of these tournaments. Trust me. I've only been to one and already I'm dealing with shit."

"But what are you gonna do, 'Zuka?" Hazuki asked, her eyes filled with anxiety. My insides felt heavy with guilt.

"…Just some unfinished business." Understanding that I wasn't gonna spill, Hazuki just nodded and let me through.

I shut the door and opened the medicine cabinet for the thousandth time. Nope. The only things there were Hazuki's stuff. I closed it with only my reflection looking back at me. I stared right back and took a deep breath.

"Asuka, girl, only we can do this. No one else. We'll get through this…"

* * *

"Hazuki, let go." 

With one last squeeze, Hazuki finally let me out of her death-grip hug. I returned her grin excitedly.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Hazuki said again with her fake sob.

"Hazuki, quit acting like I'm never coming back," I joked. Then her expression turned grim.

"You better be careful, Kazama," she said sternly, "And if you don't make it to the first round, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you."

I just laughed and raised an eyebrow. "You really think you can do that?"

She just grinned and replied, "I'll just steal your Paramore CD then."

We laughed, but our laughter got lost in the incoming train's noise. I took a deep breath and turned back to Collin.

"See ya, dude," I said, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

He grinned weakly, rubbing the spot where I hit him. Oops. I don't even know my own strength.

"Yeah, I think you'll do good in the tournament," he chuckled. "Well, good-luck Zuki."

I reached over to hug him, but I think he was attempting to kiss me on the cheek or something, because somehow we were nearly knocked off balance. So we just…kind of shook each other. Awkwardly, I pulled away, running my hand through my hair.

"Well get going, Asuka!" Hazuki said, saving the strained moment and pointing to the train.

Gathering up my bags, I waved back to them all.

"Good riddance!" I shouted back at them. I took my seat and looked out the window, still waving back at them even after the train went off. When they were finally out of sight, I leaned back in my seat and plugged in my headphones.

I stared out the window once more, watching the blurred scenery pass me by. I wondered vaguely if that creepy caller knew where I was headed, or knew where I was, at this very moment. I also wondered if there would be knew competitors, and if Julia and Xiao were gonna be there. But most importantly, I wondered if I would be able to catch some sleep in the train, and hopefully if I had finally left behind that dream…

But not me. I'm not one to worry.

* * *

_Another chapter out and done! Hopefully fanfiction will let me upload the whole chapter instead of part of it. But with my luck… You guys caught the references to the prequel, right? Or am I just giving you guys too much credit? C'mon…don't disappoint me… Anyone who can name each reference to it's chapter from _**Bring Me To Life**_ gets an e-cookie!_

_And the song that our beloved Hazuki was singing: "Born For This" by __**Paramore**__. Don't own this song or the band that created it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Go**

_By Sachi Gosetsuke_

Summary: Sequel to _Bring Me To Life_…all grown up and in college, Asuka's ready to start anew. Yet the past catches up with her and she's back where she started: the Iron Fists Tournament.

_**Sachi**_: I would just love to say how much it amuses me that I now can see who favorites/alerts my stories and how there are what, five people who do so but don't review? Lol. I'm not complaining, just flattered as well as…perplexed?

**DISCLAIMER**: don't own Tekken, don't own the characters, **DO** own the story, do not sue me, kill me, **copy my story**, inflict upon me unimaginable torture OR _imaginable_ torture…the works :)

* * *

"_**Sign here**_ please," said the lady behind the counter, handing me a fancy pen with the Mishima emblem on it.

It seems that decade has passed since I've said good-bye to Hazuki and Collin, and here I am, checking myself in at the Mishima Grand Hotel. I had to walk to catch another train in Tokyo to get to the nearest area to the hotel, which from there on I would simply walk. Yeah, I know, I don't recommend it seeing that I had to drag along a luggage nearly half my weight. That and the many catcalls and whistles thrown in my way.

"Thank you," she said after I signed at the dotted line. "Here's your room key and fighting pamphlet. Your room is 239, and the meeting will begin at twelve o'clock. Enjoy your stay."

I returned her bright cheesy smile half-heartedly while I once again heaved my luggage towards the elevator. I didn't get too far however, when I bumped into someone.

I let out a yelp and dropped my keys and pamphlet. Papers flew everywhere along with myself, my luggage, and another body and with a sports bag.

I rubbed my lower back and let out a weak, "Ouch…"

Typical. Less than a day here, and already I displayed my flawless talent of being a klutz. Dear Kami, shower your mercy upon me now.

A voice growled at me, "Nice going, you little…"

I looked up and saw a mass of red hair covering the face of a tall and built fighter. He was on all fours, rubbing his back like me, reaching out for his bag and his goggles that seem to drop off his head…

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth praying _no, no, no, please, PLEASE, not him…_

Of all people to literally _bump_ into, make a fool out of myself, and from the looks of it, piss off as well, it just _had_ to be him --that one fighter who raised hell everywhere he went. His foul mouth, hotheaded attitude and those brilliant fighting skills holding an unknown face and name…

I simply lowered my face and groaned, hastily collecting my schedule that somehow broke out of its hold together and scattered everywhere.

"Gee, _sorry,_ didn't see you there…"

But he wasn't listening. He was too busy adjusting his goggles back on him, already standing and never once bothering to help. I stood up quickly and gripped on my luggage and schedule. As I walked off, I caught his nasty retort.

"Yeah you better be sorry, you little runt."

My knuckles turned white as I clenched the handle on my luggage even harder. "Care to repeat that?"

The smart thing to do would be to just walk away and not let it get to me. But he called me _little_ -- twice already. When someone pokes fun on my short stature, I'm more than just a little annoyed. Yes, I may still be the shortest fighter here, but I'm pretty sure I'm at least a half-inch taller than Ling Xiaoyu.

And we all know that I'm not the type to just let things slide. I was tired, hungry, and irritated – bad day to call me short. So why not let out all the stress and anger from today and this past week out of my system through beating down a guy who I never really met, but already loathed?

I turned slowly, so sure that my eyes were burning with fury right then. For an instant he looked a little surprised at me snapping at him, but he quickly got his bored, not-concerned scowl back on and simply raised an eyebrow.

"What? Are you little _and _deaf?"

He turned back to register, by I caught him by the shoulder and forced him to meet my gaze, non-too gently.

"What did you call me?" I said, and before he could reply, I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him closer to meet my gaze so I didn't have to glower _up _at him – I swear, all the guy fighters here had to be a foot taller than me.

It was then for the first time that I ever had a good look at him. I still remembered vaguely catching mere glimpses of him in the gym, his legs flying gracefully as he trained, red hair whipping around. But this was the first time I actually saw him, face-to-face. The annoying girls who gossiped about him and squealed every time his name was mentioned, were right: he _was_ cute.

But my glare never wavered as I threatened him with my fist.

For a brief moment he looked startled, but all too quickly a wicked grin spread across his features as his gaze studied me from head to foot.

"Short, hot, and temperamental. Can I get your number?"

This infuriated me even more. I tightened my grip and snarled, "Ask me that again, I dare you, I _double_ dare you."

"What's this? _My_ pupil, causing trouble once more?"

I looked behind me and saw an old man with graying hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a crisp suit and matching hat, and for the first time I noticed all the other fighters and workers and other customers of the hotel…staring intently at us.

Embarrassed that this was the second time I've made a fool out of myself today, I quickly let go and backed off.

"Oh by all means, don't stop by my accord," the old man said, "Continue to beat some sense into him for whatever he's done. I'm afraid he needs some more public humiliation."

I looked on at him sheepishly, realizing that I was about to beat the crap out of his student. "Please forgive me, sir," I stuttered, bowing my head, "I, um, didn't mean to beat up your student – even if he is a smartass – wait, that came out wrong…"

He didn't seem to be listening however, for he only had eyes for his student who had straightened up stiffly and bowed his head as well.

The man shook his head in disappointment and began to chastise him in what I believed was Korean. Redhead looked like he was begging for forgiveness, his head still bowed. Well, he was until the old guy said something and he snapped his head up, furious. He shouted something back to him and earned himself a smack behind his head.

Growling under his breath, he turned his attention to me and sighed. "Sorry," he apologized not so meaningfully, his eyes rolling and avoiding my gaze. Then he regained his cocky attitude and smirked, "So wanna get something to drink sometime?"

I pointedly turned and walked away, feeling a bit triumphant when I heard his master yell back at him. I noticed that the crowd still had their eyes on me.

This was not how I thought my first day would be like here…

I made my way through the crowd and to the elevators faster than you can say, "Arigato, Mr. Roboto."

* * *

A red sun setting out in the horizon…blue eyes and red slits, clashing together…the world held blurred scenery, and then came a bright light and all too quickly sudden darkness…

I stirred and opened my eyes. I stared up at the white ceiling, confusion hitting me with a painful headache at the side. I rolled over on the suite's queen sized bed (yes, this year we get suites. Woo!), and picked up my cell phone.

It read two missed calls and a text message, from Hazuki. I clicked to read it.

_Are you alive?!?!?!_

Despite my headache and drowsiness, I smirked. How typical of Hazuki for worrying that I didn't make it to the hotel alive. I texted back, _yes, thank you for the concern mom_, and closed my cell phone.

The clock on the cover read 11:47.

I jumped up and ran to the shower, a string of curses trailing behind me.

I stripped and jumped into the shower, taking a minute to try and figure out how to turn it on. Yes, I'm Japanese so we don't use Western-styled showers. Ok, red meant hot and blue meant cold, and all I had to do was lift it – got it.

Taking the quickest shower I ever took in my eighteen years of living, I jumped out, hurriedly drying myself, brushing my teeth and blow-drying my hair at the same time. Stepping out of the bathroom, I hastily pulled on some ripped old jeans and a black ACDC tank top. I pulled on my gray hoodie from art class, pushing the sleeves up to my elbows and making sure I had all my punk bracelets and black fingerless gloves. After finding my black Vans, I put on the first two socks I could find and ran out of the room.

With less than ten minutes to spare, I ran inside the open elevator and punched the lobby button. And for the second time, I leaned against the mirror-filled elevator and closed my eyes, willing my headache to go away. No such luck. I must have accidentally broken a mirror or something because this day was _not_ going according to plan.

When I finally reached the floor, I stepped out, my fingers running through my damp hair. I glanced at my fingertips, noticing that there were some soapsuds on it. Before I could utter a single one of my fabulous high-class vocabulary to display exactly how irritated I was, I was tackled from behind by some huge, strong force.

I fell to the ground with an "Oof!" The weight seemed to be crushing me to the marble floor, and it took a moment to realize how warm and fuzzy the body was…

"Nice to see you too, Panda."

Panda lovingly growled and nudged the back of my head with her wet nose. The minute she got up and I started to stand, another body tackled me back on the ground, hugging me from behind.

"ASUKA! IT'S YOU!"

Knowing that voice all too well, I kicked her off my back gently, and stood up with a false glare on my face. "First your damned pet and now you? My God, I must really be _that_ important to you guys."

Xiaoyu giggled, brushing herself off and replied, "Well, what can I say? Like pet, like pet caretaker."

I couldn't help but grin back. But slowly my grin fell, as I noticed something different with her. No, she still had that cheerful demeanor, looking innocent as ever. Same Xiao-like outfit: white denim mini-skirt and a pink tank top, her white short-sleeved hoodie over it with same, Xiao-like pink slip-ons and pink bangles and earrings.

Same Xiao-like make-up, definitely: light colored and lightly done eye shadow and eyeliner and pink shimmering blush. I even recognized her favorite pink lipgloss on her lips, and her pink fingernails. And were those white polka dots scattered on her nails?

What was so different…?

My eyes nearly bulged right of their sockets while I tried to speak.

"Xiaoyu…you're…you're…"

She puzzled and tilted her head to the side. "What?"

I finally blurted out, "You're hair!"

She looked stricken, her hands flying to her hair. "What? What's wrong with it? Oh my god, is it ruined?!"

I just gaped at her, and asked, "Where are your pigtails?"

She immediately stopped wringing her hands, and a sly grin escaped her lips. "It's really that big of a deal, huh? Ha, well I don't blame you…"

I couldn't stop staring. "But…you actually have your hair down for once…"

She continued her mischievous beam, and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I just thought, you know, being nineteen and all, I should just give a little change…of course, I'm still gonna wear pigtails once in a while…"

I grinned and replied, "Oh yeah, that's right! You're birthday was last week! Sorry I couldn't make it to the party, how was it?"

Last week, I had called her and wished her a happy birthday, while she in turn invited me to her party – all the way in China. Of course I didn't go, seeing that it cost money and I was far too busy dealing with college and training.

"It was fun," said Xiaoyu, "It was just me and my family, and Panda and Miharu of course. Some of my friends in China were there too. And I got a new skateboard."

I grinned, remembering how her old one was destroyed. Last tournament, when she heard that I did some skateboarding, we went to downtown Tokyo to the most popular skate park. I was pretty surprised that girly-girl Xiaoyu new how to skate. Especially with a hot pink and neon green board. But when she skated, damn, she really knew what she was doing. I don't mean to brag but we pretty much owned that park.

Bad thing was, we lost track of time and Xiaoyu had a fight that afternoon with some goliath named Jack. So with only ten minutes to spare, we headed straight to her fight arena, not bothering to put our skateboards or gear away, which meant Xiaoyu had to fight with her skateboard tied to her back. Sometime during the fight, she had rolled beneath Jack and as she did so he aimed a punch to her back and…snapped her board in half. She was pretty pissed about that, even though it saved her from losing that round.

"Well," I said, "This means we need to go back to downtown Tokyo to skate sometime. I'll have to rent though, I don't have my board with me this time."

She grinned, and I could tell from the sparkle in her eye that she was reminiscing about the same thing. then she laughed and pointed to the side of my face. "You've got soap on you."

We headed to some couches as I explained everything that happened, Panda sitting cross-legged at our feet. The distinct _crunch, crunch_ told me she was eating some bamboo sticks or something. When I looked down at her in curiosity, I groaned.

"Aw, Xiao," I complained. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" she asked.

"Why would you buy," I replied, "A hot pink purse for a your bodyguard panda bear? A _freaking_ panda bear?"

She glared at me, and huffed, "Well, she wanted a purse when I went shopping last week. And she chose the color to match with my purse."

She held up a smaller, matching shoulder bag to me. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Still," I said, "That stuff is _so_ girly. Way too much pink."

She shook her head in disagreement, and smirked in spite of herself.

Before she could argue back, I loud shriek was heard.

"Ew, no! No, no, no, zere eez no way in Gawd's name zat I am fighting in zome _forez_'!"

Xiaoyu and I snapped our heads to the screams, and found a disgusted looking girl. She was pretty; I'll give her that, with her long shimmering platinum blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. She was about my height, but given her high-heeled stilettos she could be Xiaoyu's height. I would probably give more credit to her good looks if it weren't for her heavily done make-up and the look she had on. She couldn't be that much older than me; in fact, from her manners and looks, she was probably no older than 17.

"Mademoiselle Rochefort," some old guy was telling her. He was caucasion, and he had what sounded like a French accent, just like the girl's. "Please calm down, per'aps zis eez a meeztake, just contact ze o'ffeecialz –,"

"Of _course _zere eez a meeztake, Sebastion, zere's no way zey can have _moi_, Emily Rochefort fighting in zome Gawdforzaken _forez'_!"

Before Sebastion could utter anything else, she turned her heel haughtily and headed straight to the registration counter.

I shook my head in disgust. "Sheesh," I said to Xiao, "They just keep on getting younger and younger every tournament."

She grinned. "Only you're second year here and already you're saying that. But it's true," she frowned at the direction of the blonde girl, "They do keep get younger each tournament. Man, with her attitude, she doesn't seem like she's gonna get far. And what's a _forez_?"

"Forest. And I know, right?" I replied, "And why the hell would a girl like her be doing in a tournament like this?"

"I don't know," Xiaoyu said shrugging. "Prize money? They seemed to have raised it this year."

"Nah," I replied, shaking my head. "She looks like she has plenty of money to go around…if she'd let it go around…"

Suddenly, a skinny looking guy with dirty blonde hair walked briskly past us. He seemed to be in a nervous hurry or something, because then he tripped on the end of the rug and fell at our feet.

He looked up, flustered, and was even more startled at the sight of Panda.

"Ahhh!" he yelped. He quickly scrambled to his feet, but to no avail. Panda just looked on, unperterbed.

Xiaoyu quickly jumped up to help the guy. "Don't worry, she's my bodyguard, she won't hurt you," She pulled out her hand to him, smiling politley. "You ok there?"

The boy went crimson and took her hand, getting up. I got a better look at him and realized…he looked…well…there's no other word for it, but…_feminine_. That sounds horrible, I know, but either this guy was…_soft_…or he was really young. And since I'm gonna go with the latter, then man, this guy looked hardly 17 years old.

"Thank you," he said politley, not making eyecontact. He nodded towards us and walked away.

Xiaoyu and I exchanged looks, thinking the same thing.

Again, I shook my head. "What did I tell you? They get younger each tournament…"

I trailed off, staring past Xiaoyu's shoulder. I broke into a grin.

Xiao gave me a look before following my gaze. Then she grinned as well.

"JULIA!"

And just as I expected, she leaped up and ran towards her. I followed her, chuckling.

She hugged Julia as well, who returned it heartily. "Jules! Oh my God, HI!"

I laughed, saying, "Well, I guess it's not just me who gets the overly-excited greeting.

Xiaoyu let go of Julia who turned to me. "Hey Asuka! Finally in college, right?"

I grinned, "Yup. But of course I wouldn't miss this tournament for anything. So don't bother lecturing about abandoning my studies, 'cause I'm not gonna listen…"

She chuckled, replying, "Well, this is an exception." She looked back at Xiaoyu, and scrutinized her appearance behind her glasses. "Xiaoyu, you don't have your pigtails."

Xiaoyu giggled, and chatted to her about me saying the same thing. But I didn't pay attention. My good mood for meeting my friends here just turned sour when I saw someone close to us.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to pull them aside, "How 'bout we go to a different area for some more space or something, 'k?"

"But 'Zuka," Xiao said, puzzled, "There's plenty of space here, this is as crowded as we're gonna get --,"

"No, I beg to differ." And before she could say more, I ushered them out of the lobby and closer to the entrance of the hotel.

"What was that all about?" Xiaoyu demanded.

"Yeah, Asuka, what's wrong?" Julia added, taking more sympathy to my grim expression.

"Not much, just saw someone who I despise more than anything."

They gave me questioning looks before going, "Oh."

I nodded, answering anyway. "Feng Wei."

Xiaoyu and Julia turned grim as well. Though neither of them are as tempermental as me, they both understood my situation from the start clearly, and learned to dislike the bastard as well. Though Julia dissaproved of my revenge against him a bit.

Then a voice spoke in the intercom.

"Attention all fighters, the please gather around the front of the hotel. The briefing is about to start."

"We should get going," Julia said briskly, "Or we'll get trampled by the fighters."

"Let's go around the Press though." As I said this, the lights of cameras already began to flash as the photographers began to frantically take pictures of the fighers.

The three of us made our way though the crowd, trying not to pay attention to the millions of photographers and tried to evade the reporters. We didn't get far though, when I once again, bumped into someone.

"What the hell?!" I yelled in frustration, falling backwards. Fortunatly and unfortunatly, Panda was behind me to catch my fall, but we both were knocked down to the ground. I looked apologetically at Panda and muttered, "Sorry Panda."

I looked up at who I bumped into and swore.

"Jeeze, am I just _that _irrisitable to have you needing to bump into me again?"

I glared daggers up at his cocky grin and growled, "Beat it, Red."

He stooped down to my level and breathed in my ear, "I think you owe _me_ an apology now."

"Like hell I do!" I roughly pushed him off and stood up, sliding in my fighting stance. "Get out of my way or face the scorn of a pissed off fighter."

He just grinned, and replied, "All right. Loser has to pay for the drinks."

Furious, I began to charge when two pairs of hands pulled me back.

"Julia! Xiao! C'mon, I can take him on! Let me at him!"

"No Asuka," Julia said, "All fights must be done in the tournament. Anyone caught starting brawls without permission or referee will be disqualified."

I pulled myself away from their grips, too busy seeing red in my eyes to reply yet I reluctantly drawed back. I turned back to Hwo…Hwoar…whatever…

"We'll just have to finish this in the tournament," I said briskly, eyes narrowed.

He just grinned back, nodding. "Fine," he turned around and walked away lazily. "You owe me one, babe!" he called back at me.

Infuriated, I dismissed the calm before the storm and wanted to run back over and punch his lights out. But Xiaoyu's voice stopped me.

"Don't let him get to you, 'Zuki," she said gently. She sighed. "I don't understand why you don't bother trying to get along with him even a little bit, when he's not trying to be a smartass he's really nice --,"

"When Hell freezes over Xiao," I simply interrupted, "When Hell freezes over."

Julia spoke up. "Asuka?"

I sighed, recognizing the tone she was using. "What now?"

"Five or six video cameras just caught you trying to start a brawl."

I paused. "Fuck."

* * *

_Woo! Took awhile to write! Hopefully it isn't too much of a drag for you guys :) Now for some quick factoids._

_If you remember, Asuka never really met Hwoarang in the prequel, but heard enough about him to dislike him. And yes, Xiaoyu_ DOES _in fact have a skateboard, as shown in Tekken 5 for editing her costume. Same goes to Panda about her purse. I think the purse is cute, but I doubt Asuka would agree :) And though Lili is Monegasque, Monaco (where she's from)_ does _reside right next to France…hence the French accent. Leo_ IS _a girl pretending to be a guy, not some gay guy or anything, which is why Asuka and Xiaoyu thought he was a mere teenager still going through puberty._

_And as for Asuka's current appearance in this chapter…well, I'm kind of writing her personality off of my three friends, who, if their personalities were combined in one, would definetly be Asuka, throwing in of course Tekken's own view of her._

_Lovers leave show the love and haters…leave a hateful comment :)_


End file.
